new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2025.06.16: Soren, Doris, Jamie, Faust, and Veronica
Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 March 16, 2025 Long before Brandon starts fucking up spectacularly The girl leaning on the railing and watching the water is difficult to assign an age to. She is wearing 90s grunge calf-high Doc Martins (scuffed from use and time), artfully torn skinny jeans that are a blend of eras, and a cut up band tshirt for one of the local garage bands. The modified neckline screams 80s industrial goth. Her bra is athleisure chic, based on the strap detailing. She seems to be waiting for someone. The streetlights make her auburn hair seem dark brown and strikes sparks from the silver salted through it. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 Dark hair frames the man’s pale face as he approaches. His long coat, and suit seemingly retired for the evening, however he seems to maintain his color scheme of blacks and grays. His quality shoes replaced by simple, sturdy boots, black durable pants, a shirt that seems closer to being painted on that worn, and a jacket, simple biker style leather with the emblem of a dragon emblazoned on the back. The red orange of its eyes the only splash of collar on the ensemble. His own eyes, a deeper dark somehow than any of the combined accoutrements, study the woman briefly before approaching. Wordlessly he joins her at the railing. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Took you long enough." The scent of her cigarette is several pay grades higher than her attire suggests. Her voice gives her away as well. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “I got here about fifteen minutes ago, discovered we were wearing the same thing, and just I’d have to be the one to change.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Right. Because I clearly am that sort of girl." Doris cracks a smile. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “It has nothing to do with you, how am I going to look parading around the city next to someone in the same outfit, and wearing it better? There are easier ways to ruin my credibility and lower my status, non-existence in the city as it is, than to be clearly outshined on my second night in town.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Nobody is going to care, Soren. That is the beauty of this town. People can just...be." Doris shrugs and turns to lean agaisnt the safety balustrade and look at him. "Nobody even recognizes me when I dress like this. Until I start singing." Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “Well, I’ve only been here the one night.” “I don’t have much information.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "What do you want to know?" The dark water continues to provide plenty of white noise below them. Her informal dress seems to have divested her of the previous night's formality as well. Or perhaps it is the public nature of the space. People move to and fro in Brownian motion, enjoying the restaurants and bars across the street from them Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “Shall I speak frankly? Shall I divest of the political niceties?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "What do you mean?" Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “We are social creatures, Ms. Ashview...and our social hierarchy has rules, regulations, a certain kind of Danse Politique, if you will. If you request I will dance all you like, however if you prefer a more casual and open demeanor, a more straight forward presentation of business we may.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Ah. That." Doris smirks. "Speak plainly. Ask your questions." Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 He smiles, “I plan to claim land as my own.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "So you said. But you are a man all alone, without the resources someone like me could bring to bear to challenge you." She turns her back to the water, leaning on the railing. Not looking at him. The shirt's logo, a word spelled out (dubiously well) in Futhark, occupies the center of her chest. The word is supposed to be "stillpoint". Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “I did not plan to hold it against you, as I stated, I have no intent to make war against you and yours.” “There are other places where I could do this without stepping on anyone’s toes.” “Well...anyone who’s opinion matters to me.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Go on." Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “Im looking to claim a section of the waste near the Arbors. It will allow me a foot hold of my own that will not take from you or yours, but will allow others to expand to the south, should they desire...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "You seek alliances with the old wolf and his pack?" A raised eyebrow. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “The closest thing I had to allies back home from my understanding.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "I wish you luck. I think he would rather tear all of your kin apart than make peace. But...you do have the aegis of my hospitality to protect you." Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “How many of my true kin have been in the city? Not just the...bad side of the family.” “Many of those that would be considered my kin, I would gladly tear apart as well.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "I am not certain many know there are two branches of the family, or that you have such varied political tastes." Doris shrugs. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “In truth it’s more than political...though the details are...more than I’d suggest discussing in such an area.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "You have come at an ill time for trust in any newcomers." Another shrug. "It's going to be a hard row to hoe, winning over the others. I'm sure a flea can't fart within fifty yards of me without someone being alerted to the fact I might have found another round of trouble." Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “The olive branch I’m offering is a chance to expand territory, if I prove false, nothing is lost, and you know exactly where to find me. If I prove true, you gain an ally.” “Might I ask a personal question?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Just the one?" Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “For now.” Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “I’d hate to overstep.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "I said you were free to speak and to ask your questions." Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “How is the arm?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Still attached. I have not had a need to test it. Why?" Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “No one ever has a need for that kind of thing...I’m curious to what end you’d even consider it.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "When one finds oneself suddenly taking a trip through the abyss and then the unwilling guest of the opposition and only in a velvet ballgown, one wishes one had a knife." Coolly. She looks up at Soren and proceeds to light another cigarette. "Being a bit faster off the starting blocks would have helped as well, but now I will not find myself with only my wit and words as armament." Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “I can arm you with something better...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Is it a competition then?" Something of a country Irish brogue creeps into the edges of her Southwestern Ohio (non)accent. "You lad's'll turn a girl's head with all this attention." Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “It’s a better weapon, without the risks that the other option brings. Not so much a competition, as much as a safer, more viable alternative. It also makes things easier on me after a fashion.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "You haven't sold me on what's 'better' about your craft, y'klen." Cigarette lit, Doris takes a drag merely to punctuate her statement. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “Easier to conceal, more deadly, capable of cleaving steel and stone.” Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 Jamie strolls by, taking note of the new environment they've landed in. They take note of the places they find the most interesting places, particularly any gaming stores or such. They aren't their usual Nosferatu self, of course, adopting The Mask for situations in which they need to be seen by people. Their general appearance appearance is that of a mid-20s person, relatively androgynous looking with a buzzcut. They wear an oversized hoodie and jeans with a black hat loosely sitting on their head. As they walk around, they spot some strangers--or technically strangers--despite one of whom is familiar enough for them to greet the two. They approach in a nonchalant manner. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Steel and stone ain't shit, honey. I can already sort those out." There is a long, slow grin...then as the individual she does not know approaches, she pushes off from the balustrade and steps forward, subconsciously squaring up Irish boxing style. "What's all this when it's a'home, then?" she asks, her brogue thickening further into the realm of barely intelligible to American ears. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 Soren leans back against the railing with a small smile, as Doris moves forward taking on a relaxed demeanor, playing calmly amused counterpoint to her hotheaded presentation. Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 The Nosferatu tilts their head in confusion and asks, in a thick Long Island accent "What? Sorry I don't speak Leprechaun?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Dun speak 'leprechaun' he says... gabh síos ort fhéin." There's a tiny smirk lurking at the corner of the redhead's mouth. "What're ye called?" Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "Gesundheit? I guess?" they say shrugging and then smile "Oh I got that last part, my name's Jamie." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Ah. What has you out and about of a night?" Doris relaxes, leaning back against the balustrade. "Go by Valerie." Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "Just wandering I guess, I'm pretty new in town. Gotta find all the place I can get games, yknow?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "There's a good shop in Hibernia, across the river. The old part of town. Tends to keep later hours come summer. Nice people. Local." The brogue fades slightly as she talks. Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "Oh that's good, I'm a night owl. Gaming all night, sleeping all day. It's a tough gamer life and I gotta deal with it," they say somewhat dramatically towards the end. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "And what do you do to afford such a luxuriant lifestyle?" Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "I game obviously?" they say putting a hands over their chest looking offended "It's a thankless job but somebody's gotta do it." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Pull the other one, it's got bells on." Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "Clearly you don't appreciate my work," they say as they roll their eyes "And what do you do? And don't tell me you got a pot of gold somewhere..." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Own a bar. Sing a bit. Run the HR department for Gordon Industries. Y'know. This and that." This woman looks as far from corporate America as her nebulously grunge industrial attire can make her look. Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "Now owning a bar? I can see it. Singing? Yeah sure but HR?," they scoff "You don't look the part." They squint their eyes and stare, as if the wheels are turning in their little vampire head and connecting some dots. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 “Looks can be deceiving.” Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "Are you sure about that?" they grin at the other stranger. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Y'want the singing or the card?" Doris smirks. Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "First of all, what kind of music do you sing? This will effect my answer." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "All of it." Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "Oh can you freestyle then? I wanna hear it if you can." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 "Freestyle. Pft." Doris closes her eyes and appears to be...listening to something neither of the other two can hear. Then, she begins to hum, a Sinatra-esque sort of hum that fills the space. As a quick warmup, she runs through a bit of "Hottie" by Brockhampton which somehow does not sound weird coming from her whatsoever, all the little inflections in their proper places. It is clear it is not her preferred genre, however, as she lets the song go as quickly as it rose to her lips. Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 "Uh........." Jamie shifts uncomfortably at the fact she's sung that specific song and is speechless for a moment. They let out a cough. "Uhm...that was really good," they try to play off their discomfort "Never heard that song, it's pretty good. I should look it up later." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 There is no reaction from the singer as she slides more effortlessly into Adele's cover of Lovesong, more emotion going into this one. As if she has something more to draw from. Just a lonely punk chick singing early goth love ballads to nobody within earshot, even though she has an audience of two and growing. Somebody nudges Jamie and pushes something that feels like crumpled paper into their hand. Soren Andrushko05/30/2019 Soren seems to go rigid, eyes narrowing slightly. His relaxed demeanor shifting, and his hands go into his pockets, he turns away from the assembled and looks out over the water...visibly a thousand miles away. Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 Jamie looks at the crumpled paper before opening it, blinking a couple of times. "This is where I read that I'm going to die in three days like The Ring," they mutter to themself "Go outside and get a curse, what a surprise." They sigh and unfurl the paper to read it. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/30/2019 Doris the Goth then sings "Fascination Street", "Standing - Still" and "Enjoy the Silence". Now that she is properly warmed up, she seems to be terribly far away, her attention completely absorbed by the music. Jamie is holding a crumpled twenty dollar bill. Whoever the person was, they must have thought Jamie was passing the hat for the girl singing on the sidewalk. A few other people follow suit, handing the bewildered gamer goblin bills in a variety of denominations. Jamie (huey)05/30/2019 The gamer goblin blinks twice in surprise again, then smiles. They actually take their hat off and hold it out for more donations. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris, inhuman jukebox that she is, starts taking requests from the crowd, singing a few bars here, a chorus there, shifting between genres as effortlessly as a falcon soars. She still seems a bit moody, however. Withdrawn. Jamie's hat fills up. A few other street musicians drift over, causing an impromptu jam session to coalesce around the little vocalist. She is exceptionally talented. As she sings, she seems to take on characteristics of whatever artist she is performing. It is a touch disconcerting and makes the listener watching the performance have the uncomfortable feeling that they know her from somewhere. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 Soren doesn’t turn back around, he keeps his back to the people, to the singer. He stairs at the water, the small ripples, the changes, the shifting currents. As the crowd builds he begins to take deep deliberate breathes, focusing himself, letting himself tune it all out and focus on the currents of the water. She keeps tugging at his mind, memories and bits and pieces hanging under the practiced graces and poised shell. Art, and memory chipping away at armor... Veronica Black05/31/2019 A petite redheaded knockout dressed in black exercise pants, sneakers, and a red racerback sports bra notices the impromptu concert and interrupts her jogging to join the assembled crowd. The little ginger’s hair is tied up in a high ponytail, and strangely, her fists are taped up. She is also carrying a gym bag over her shoulder. She glances at Doris, and then to Soren. “I should have known....hello again Mr. Andrushko. A pleasure to see you again.” she says in a pleasant English accent. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 The music abruptly shifts to "Eyes On Me" for reasons undetectable to anyone besides the singer. Doris seems oblivious to the new arrival. Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Hmmm, didn’t figure her for the busking type. I’d have thought that being head of HR and proprietor of a piano bar paid better....” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 From "Eyes On Me" to, for some reason, "Stand By Me" but it sounds like a Florence + the Machine cover? Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 His face down and away he seems lost in thought to most. Those greatly attuned to emotion, can tell a stoic man in pain. Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 Jamie scratches their face a bit, squinting their eyes, and pocketing the money for themselves. Suddenly, a realization dawns on them. "Wait a minute," they say loudly "Weren't you on the news? Something about dating your personal assistant? Gordon Industries right?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “The pleasure is mine, Miss Black, I apologize that I am not in...better spirits.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 The pause in everything sounds like a needle scratching across a record without any of those things being present. The singer's face hardens for a moment and poor Jamie gets the sense they stepped well and truly in the shit. "Mister Ash and I are not dating. Per my press conference." Her entire tone and mood has shifted. The crowd that had gathered to enjoy the warm spring evening and the music rustles slightly. Tense. Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Oh." Jamie tries to sink into the crowd best they can. "G-got it," they say as they put a thumbs up while trying to retreat. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 There is another uncomfortably long pause. Then, Doris is singing again and the crowd relaxes. This time it is "Kiss Me Goodbye". There's an odd...connectedness to all the songs, which might be a recognizable pattern to certain people. Veronica Black05/31/2019 Veronica turns to Jamie. “Darling, those gossiping hens pretending to be journalists will say ANYTHING about people in high positions if they think it will translate to the weak-minded with an aversion to fact checking tuning in. Why, to hear them tell it, there’s a VIGILANTE of all things on the prowl punishing evildoers that have...what was it...oh yes, “failed this city.” How utterly ridiculous!” she says with a laugh that is almost a “Noblewoman’s Laugh.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Is....that how you laugh normally?" snarks Jamie. Veronica Black05/31/2019 “The curse of sophistication, darling. Everything sounds strange to the uncultured.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Yeah I'm pretty uncultured, you got me there." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Meanwhile, the jam session continues. "I Want Love" and then she slides into another genre, back towards her goth club beginning. They all still seem to be melancholy, however. "Pompeii" and "Viva La Vida", then Patti Smith's "Because the Night" and Delerium's "A Poem For Byzantium". Wandering across decades, an echo of Soren's distress. More from The Cure and Depeche Mode, Thoushaltnot's "Last Comfort"...a resonance between whatever private sorrows the singer has and those of the person she was supposed to be doing business with. Veronica Black05/31/2019 The petite redhead digs around in her satchel and produces a large bill, then drops it in the hat. “Admission is the first step to recovery. We can fix you, deary.” Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 Soren straightens his back, hands still thrust ingot his jack pockets with some tension. His air of authority and control returning...the casual nature of his previous demeanor replaced. He is no longer a listener caught in the music, he is a man weathering a storm. Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "I'm pretty alright with being uncultured but thanks for the money though," they say grinning. Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Don’t go spending it all on penny whistles and Moon Pies now. she says with a friendly smile and a wink. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Finally, Doris seems to wind down. Her final song seems to be intensely personal, the Gaelic meaningless to her listeners but the emotional content clear. The crowd seems to have heard it enough to know the chorus, some of them even singing the English lyrics. "He's my hero, my dashing darling,/He's my Caesar, dashing darling./I know no rest, but only sorrows,/Since he went far away, my darling." Doris infuses the song with in incredibly intense longing. This one is personal. Then applause, with Doris pressing her hand over her heart, than all her fingertips to her lips to blow the crowd kisses. Jamie's hat is taken from them and the contents shared out among the other musicians, with Doris taking none of it. Then she stuffs her hands in her pockets and goes back to leaning against the safety balustrade nest to Soren like a tiny surly goth chick of indeterminate genre. Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "What the fuck is a 'Moon Pie' ?" they say confused and as Jamie's hat is taken they respond with a "Aww man..." They look somewhat crestfallen. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Thank you for holding the hat so these people could eat, kid." Doris replies. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Chiar și o jumătate de lume, nu te pot scăpa...” the words are soft and mostly to himself, “Sora Mea...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 There is the lightest of touches against the back of Soren's hand. This time, there is no mistaking it for accident. A gesture of comfort? Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "You know what? Fair, I can chill with that," Jamie says satisfied. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "That was... I needed that. I have not had time to just be...out in a while." There is a settled-ness to Doris that was not there before, as if she is more completely inhabiting her skin and more comfortable doing so. Veronica Black05/31/2019 “It’s a confection. Marshmallow over something akin to pie crust, dipped in chocolate.” Veronica considers for moment. “I’ve not had a Moon Pie in....I don’t remember how long.” Given her fit, toned physique, the average onlooker would probably doubt that she’d EVER eaten a Moon Pie. Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "That sounds pretty gross actually, I'm not a sweets person," they say scrunching their nose and sticking out their tongue "Except for like gamer fuel like sodas I guess. And I get it, watching your figure or whatever?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “One does, as one needs...we all have things we have to do.” He nods, still seemingly inside himself, a hundred miles away. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Shall we continue our walk, Soren?" Veronica Black05/31/2019 Veronica performs a quick series of stretches that would make an observer wonder if her skeleton is actually there and wether or not her joints are more of a polite suggestion than anything else. “Always. Everyone else is watching it, so I might as well do the same.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Not me," they grin while looking away. Veronica Black05/31/2019 “That’s a refreshing change, thank you.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "You know? I totally expected you to like yell at me or something. Color me surprised." Veronica Black05/31/2019 “I take my respite where I can.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "The name's Jamie by the way, and you're..?" Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Veronica. Veronica Black.” The petite ginger’s gaze focuses on Jaime for a moment, and a smile crosses her pale, beautiful features. “You must be new in town, I would wager.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Veronica Black huh? Sounds like a comic book character's name. And yeah, I'm pretty new. Pretty new to this state really." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “If you would like to continue our walk Miss Ashview, we may.” Veronica Black05/31/2019 “It’s the name of the CEO of Black Box Galleries.” she responds flatly. “I’m looking to....expand into this part of the country.” “What brings you to this place, if I may be so bold?” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Oh god, a rich person. I'm here because I want to be. I don't have a real reason, to be honest with you. I go where my heart takes me." On the last sentence, they flutter their eyelashes dramatically and sarcastically. Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Well, I am rather well off, but I assure you I’ve worked hard to earn it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to steer some fool with more money than taste away from a tacky velvet painting of Elvis and towards something that’s actually art?” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Um, that is art? I would love to have that hanging in my place? Clearly you're in the wrong here." Veronica Black05/31/2019 “No accounting for taste....although I suppose there WAS that amusing song written about a velvet Elvis.....” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "You wouldn't get it, only us uncultured people get real art," they scoff jokingly. Veronica Black05/31/2019 Veronica’s eye twitches ever so slightly. “I’ll tell you what, when you become a successful art dealer as well as an Artiste in your own right, then you may pontificate to your heart’s content on what constitutes real art. Deal?” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 Jamie scratches their head and thinks for a moment. "Well, that's not gonna happen. I'm, like, a computer nerd. I don't know shit about art." Veronica Black05/31/2019 “That would be my point.” she says with a playful smile. Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "That's fair. That doesn't mean I don't think a tacky velvet Elvis painting isn't great though," they smile back. Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Oh, I have acquired and sold quite a few DREADFULLY tacky pieces in my time. As long as the buyer’s money is good, I don’t really care.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "So you like get art and sell it? Like as a job? Is that even entertaining to do?" Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Of course it is. Nothing quite like flying to Paris in the spring to finalize a deal on a piece worth tens of thousands of dollars.” “I also travel quite extensively to indulge in my own artistic endeavors, which is, not to boast, equally lucrative and especially fulfilling as an Artiste.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Ok, when you put it like that, I guess it sounds fun," they say, slightly jealous "But I don't know. Maybe I'm just an introvert, I prefer to stick around my place. What kinda art do you do?" Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Mmmmmm.....you could say it’s.....performance art.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Never really understood those," they say while shrugging "But I guess it's a language I don't get or whatever." Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Oh, I assure you, my performance is very easy to understand.” “But enough about me, darling. What do you do for a living? Is it something with computers? There always seems to be a demand for technical support in today’s world.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Oh," they say somewhat surprised at the shift of conversation "Yeah, I do a bit of everything but programming is where I'm best at. I studied in Chicago for a bit and now I'm here." Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Fascinating. Your being part of the, you know, night life doesn’t interfere? There’s another young one in town, a Mister Brandon Moore, I believe he is an RA at the university.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "No sorry you're mistaken, I'm only up at night because gamer nerds like me are nocturnal. And oh god. I've had enough of university, I'm not going back." They laugh, making it clear that they were just joking entirely. "But for real, I'm guessing he's chill?" Veronica Black05/31/2019 “He is a nervous little chinchilla of a person, but still sweet. I don’t hold his youth against him.” Veronica looks around to make sure that the last few stragglers of the crowd are out of earshot, then leans in and whispers to Jamie. “Your nature is known to me, you cannot hide it from a Daughter of the Rose. Be at ease, you are among your own kind.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Somehow, that doesn't sound very comforting," Jamie remarks somewhat uncomfortable "But, uh, thanks I guess. Maybe you should introduce me to this Brandon dude sometime. Friends are important to make or something like that." Veronica Black05/31/2019 “We are simply gifted with a keen eye is all. As for Mr. Moore, I haven’t seen him in a while. I believe he is working on a project that is occupying much of his time.” Jamie (huey)05/31/2019 "Oh does he tunnel vision? I get like that when I'm working on computer shit too," they say, putting their hands up next to their eyes. Veronica Black05/31/2019 “Something like that, yes.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris nods and holds out her right hand to Soren. "Come and tell me about yourself." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Ah, but truly what is there to tell? I am simply, a young man far from home. Unless of course you have a specific question.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "You said something in Romanian. What was it?" She sounds genuinely concerned for him. "And you seem...uncomfortable with the selection." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Some songs strike in areas too personal for comfort it seems. Despite my best efforts, I still remember what it was like to have a heart...to be without it is painfully foreign to me at times.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Life is easier when you can manage to be dead inside," says the woman who clearly has too many emotions and most of them are sad ones agreeably. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 He gives a soft smile. “I disagree, I may be young, but life was easier before any part of us was dead at all...inside or out.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "The youth of today are still surviving on benevolent nihilistic humor. It seems to be working out fairly well for them, even if it is a maladaptive coping mechanism." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Maladaptive coping mechanisms...now that is something of which I am intimately familiar. I lived in a world or vice and violence as a child, as time a circumstance made me a man I found many of those maladaptive coping mechanisms quite distracting, even occasionally comforting.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris waves yet another cigarette vaguely around at their surroundings. "I smoke and drink and sing on steeer corners. I have no easy access to my more complex vices." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “And what might those be? Since we are getting to know one another?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Ancient intoxicants that require an expert hand to blend." Doris shrugs, then smirks. "We just met. You do not get to see all the dirty linens yet." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I doubt you have a secret darker than the one I already know, though I suppose I will offer up a short list of my own vices? It seems only fair, yes?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "My dear boy, you have no idea what darkness lurks within my soul. But do go on." Doris smiles. It is one of the most unpleasant smiles Soren may have ever seen. It has no humor or lightness in it. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Perhaps, perhaps not...I am no stranger to dark things, some dark things I would speak to you about in a more private setting.” “As far as my vices, I beg your forgiveness but in my youth my vices were simple, and a touch boring. Sex, and violence...I loved one woman with a passion that made me absolutely mad. I would hurt men because of the way it made her smile, she’s tempt me into fits of rage and ruin...just to watch my wrath. As your songs stirred the hearts of your audience, she could stir the wrath in me...and I would indulge. In her, most of all.” he sighs “A simpler time.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I, too, was a more violent person in my youth." Quietly. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Assailant, or Siren?” He smiles. “Did you bloody knuckles, and work blades, or bring to bear a wink and ferocious smile, to inspire violence from some young lad with desire in his heart, and a fist full of eager ambition?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Assassin." Even more softly. "A hunter of others who committed no crimes." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “More in common I fear than first I thought...” His voice barely more than a whisper. “I was eleven when I killed my first man...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Before then, I was just a chorus girl in a frontier town. Surviving." Doris shrugs. "At least now I can defend myself when some entitled bastard gets handsy." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Can you fight with your hands? Or are you skilled in blades alone?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I need to remember how to box. My Da taught me, but it was ages ago." Another shrug. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I could show you the style I use, however, it’s not up to Queensbury rules I can assure you.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Da's style predates Queensbury a bit. Transportees tend not to care for toff rules anyway." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Mine involves more use of the weapon I have offered. A weapon closer to the old wolf’s than a blade.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris raises an eyebrow. "But I have to surrender some of my autonomy to learn. Yes?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “All things learned come at a price. If your concern is that I will hold you under some sway...it is not a strong enough connection to prevent my destruction. I would offer to inflict the same, upon myself but at this time I cannot.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I know at least one way to be free of chains that are unduly burdensome. If that is of interest." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I know of at least one as well, though mine is probably the simplest of methods.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I would be interested to hear of it." They have walked well away from the waterfront entertainment. The two Kindred might as well be the only creatures in the universe. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Death, Doamna Mea...the simplest way to break the bond, one end of the chain must die.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "That is inconvenient. My way is more difficult, but none need die to acheive it." During the discussion, Doris has started to veer slightly northeast as they walk, without any apparent conscious will. This will eventually cause her to collide with Soren if he is oblivious. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Simple is not the same as easy, or convenient. Drill a hole through a Mountain is simple...not easy.” He does not adjust his course, until the potential collision seems imminent, even then he does not prevent it, simple slides an arm around her waist, turning the would be collision into a gesture of something else, done with the practiced grace of an old habit. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 There is a slight startle of surprise at the contact as Doris realizes what is going on. But she also reflexively slips an arm around his waist, as if walking arm in arm is equally habitual. The whole of it interrupts her stride. "Oh! Sorry..." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Sorry? For what?” He stops for a moment, turning to face her, but not increasing the distance between them. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Running into you. My thoughts were wandering." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “You are Domina...you walk were you walk. It is the duty of others to move.” He smiles slightly, looking down at her face, his eyes taking her in. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I am just a shepherd. Nothing more." Doris seems to be honestly invested in this concept. "I try to be a good and faithful one." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “And I am a Dragon...this does not change the fact that in your place, I am the guest.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "That does not give me the right to run you off the public road." Firmly. "We are all equal in the eyes of life's great democracy." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Life’s Great Democracy?” He smiles. “I’m not sure I understand your meaning.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Death. It does not care about who we were or what we did or whether we believe we are done with doing. When our course is well and truly run, there is no negotiating." There is the slightest note of sadness in her voice. "Death takes the worthy and the unworthy without hesitation." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I would not call that democracy myself, though I find much in the Americas is called as such. In truth I find it a small comfort, that in the end my part in the cycle of nature has not been ended...simply delayed. Good things and bad, all things will come to Ash in the end.” “A wise ruler always remembers the Momento Mori I suppose.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "The contemplative life is one well-lived. Do you think you can keep your lair and its environs against all who threaten it?" Circling back around to business. "I am inclined to let you keep watch on our southern border." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “It may be hard fought, but I am...confident.” Faust05/31/2019 A pair of small red eyes watches the two from underneath the brush, the small form skittering to and fro behind them as they walked Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "A proud spirit goeth before damnation." The Biblical quotation is paraphrased slightly. The little Siren has made no move to disengage from the arm around her waist. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Perhaps, but it is a wager you can make while risking nothing. Should I be lost, the enemy gains what it already had. Should I succeed the city pushes the enemy out a little further.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I do not gamble with lives. I am no King." There is a note of flat rejection of philosophy. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “You cannot gamble with my life Doamna Mea, for it does not belong to you. You are gambling with permissions, and nothing more. I will be gambling with my life when I choose to make my claim, and possibly when I choose to meet the old wolf, and while I have offered much, and would give much if asked...I have not given you my life.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris looks away, anywhere but at him. Soren has caught the Siren off guard. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Are you afraid?” His voice is smooth, calm, almost inviting like fog on the water. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Why would I be afraid?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I’m not suggesting you are afraid of me, you would’ve asked to meet me somewhere else if it were of me that gives you pause. You do fear something else however...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "You have offered much, but not enough for that, little dragon..." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “If I offer more, you will be afraid of me?” He smiles defusing the tension with an obvious misunderstanding. “Had I but known, I would see my enemies driven before me through gifts of knowledge and an army of caterers.” “Soren the hospitable, conqueror of the known world, and commander of those wonderous small cakes.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I do adore tiny cakes...even if I cannot eat them." A pause. "Do you want me to fear you?" Asked softly. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Tyrants want to be feared, I am not a tyrant. I prefer inspired adoration, and earned loyalty, subjugation and fear may be fun for a time, but it is not a basis for leadership, or alliance.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 There is the slightest tug in the small of his back. "Is it an alliance you are after, then, with your sweet words?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “You Find my words sweet? I’ve done my best to treat you as an equal, and as a host, am I doing it wrong.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "That depends on your endgame, Soren Andrushko. I am the city. My favor is worth having, if you think you can win it." Doris' voice is now half a purr. She glances up through her lashes. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “To quote a lovely woman earlier in the evening, “Is it a competition then?” For your favor?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "When is there not competition for the favor of a beautiful woman?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Then against whom do I compete?” He flattens his hand against the small of her back, not pushing her into him, but pressing lightly like an invitation. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "A lady never kisses and tells." The slight pressure has the desired effect of drawing Doris closer to him. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Is that what you desire from me, Doamna Mea? A kiss?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Do you want to offer one, little dragon?" Doris, queen of never answering questions. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Perhaps I offer too much, perhaps I offer too little...perhaps what I offer should not be offered here...I would hate to be imprudent.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Perhaps you should answer my question." Still that half-purr. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “And here I thought part of the fun was avoiding the questions.” He leans into her, softly, slowly, he is taller than her and he stops short, face close to her own. “I asked you first.” His next words are softer, barely a whisper and carry that same heavy smooth tone...like incense in the air. “Doamna Mea...” Faust05/31/2019 A pitch-black rat with bright red eyes bursts forth from its hiding spot, rushing up to Soren and aggressively gnaws at his shoe before disappearing back from whence it came Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I want nothing but what you are willing to give, little dragon..." They are close enough the exhalation needed for her barely-there reply is soft on his cheek. He is close enough to almost feel her lips brush his. And then there is the rat. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 When the rat begins it’s assault Soren’s eyes shift to it and flash orange briefly before he slams them shut and kicks at the thing. The temperature of the air spiking briefly like a hot dry breeze. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 The abrupt shift in mood and tone plus the hot breeze in her immediate vicinity causes Doris to freeze. Her almost immolation is still very fresh in her memory and the heat needs processed and understood right now before anything else can happen. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 At the notice of red eyes, Soren pivots placing himself between Rat and Regency. Faust05/31/2019 the rat has vanished back into the bushes, out of sight. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Eyes closed. Slow, deep breaths. Focus on now. Doris is clearly running through some sort of mental checklist as she stands there, half tensed to do...something. Possibly shank someone. Or run. Or shank someone and then run. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “It has retreated...for not, I am not marred save my boot. With eyes like that it could have done worse no doubt...” He turns to face Doris, and pauses. He speaks slowly, concisely, in stretched calm words. “Easy now...return to reason...you are in control. We should away to safety. I can take you back to the piano bar if you so choose, or elsewhere until we understand the nature of this act. I have crossed half a world to be your guest Doamna Mea...I will not see you laid low by rats in the street.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris does not seem to respond to Soren. Not...directly anyway. She drops to a knee and lays her hand flat on the ground, palm up. Then she makes the sort of noise usually reserved for calling a pet cat. Faust05/31/2019 There is a rustling and a loud squeak of protest amongst the shrubs Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "The fuck are you doing?" Doris does not speak Rat, but she does speak Faust. Faust05/31/2019 A smol hiss Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Did I look like I was in danger?" Tartly. Faust05/31/2019 The rat walks out on its hind legs and seems to be throwing a very human fit Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Use your words, you little fuck." Exasperation. Faust05/31/2019 Faust appears from the little rodent. He points at both Doris and Soren "No." and as he turns to walk away, he turns back to Soren "No fire. Period." And then proceeds to turn into a very tiny bat and flies off Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Since when are you my governess?" Doris mutters. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “My apologize Doamna Mea...I did not mean to cause an issue.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "You did not." Doris grumpily stands back up and dusts herself off. "You were ready to step between me and danger." The observation sounds more like processing than anything else. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Yes.” His response is matter of fact. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 She closes the distance again. "Thank you." The brush of her right fingertips down the arm of his jacket. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Do not think me over gallant,” he smiles. “Simply pragmatic, if you were to be attacked in my company and I did nothing well...that hardly looks promising for the ideas of forming an alliance and far less promising on the subject of a kiss, no doubt.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I would not hold you accountable for not risking yourself for someone you do not know." A slight shrug. "Someone would have to report back, after all." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “So if attacked, kill everyone, understood.” He gives a playful nod. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Are you offering to ensure my safety for the good of the city?" Equally playful. "Keep me under close, personal supervision?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I suppose I would have to speak to you Muridae Governess in that regard, or at the very least lay bare my intentions.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Faust is just a rat with thumbs and too much time. But on the subject of your intentions..." The sentence is left for him to finish. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Have I not been clear in my intent?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Politically, yes." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “You believe I have a non-political motive? Several, is there a particular one you had in mind?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 There is an eloquent sigh. "We were having the most interesting conversation before my associate protested." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I believe we were, as I said, ” He steps closer, “Was there a particular interest you had in mind?” “More than one perhaps...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Nothing you are not willing to share." A slow smile curls the corner of her mouth. "I never ask more than that. And I rarely focus my attention beyond the moment in front of me." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 He smiles, “Doamna Mea...” he steps closer and folds his arm around her pulling her close. Leaning into her he whispers softly into her ear. His words carried by a velvet voice. “However,” he pulls away slightly, I cannot have things all my way. So I will offer a kiss, unlike any other you have received in many years I’d wager.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "That is a bold claim, little dragon." There is a note of challenge in her voice. Daring him to act. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Then let me see how I do.” He leans in a plants a kiss, soft, and sweet right on the tip of her nose. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris is, unsurprisingly, less than impressed. "I have had better from the rat." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I did not say good or bad, just unconventional.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I still have had better from the rat." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Then ask me to kiss you for real, and see how I do.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Did I hallucinate the other one?" Dryly. Then, because she is well and truly done messing about, she knots her right fist into the front of his shirt to drag him down to her level. Then she bites his lower lip. Emphatically, but not enough to draw blood. There is a low, purred whisper in his ear, barely audible. Then she leans back slightly. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 He picks her up and places her on the railing, allowing them to see closer to eye to eye, his arms still around her. “I may not be Ishtarri, but I know things others may not.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 The change in height causes Doris to wrap both arms around Soren's neck, albeit loosely. There is an 'ope' of startlement as well. She steadies herself against him and on the railing. The river is a long way down... Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I have you...you can relax...” He smiles. “And thank you.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris still hooks a foot around the railing just in case. Or in case she needs the leverage to fuck off from here immediately. Who knows? "For what?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “You’ve been mindful of your left arm this entire time, ever careful to avoid contact with it. I appreciate your concern.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Only good manners. You seem unnecessarily concerned about it." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “My family is aware of the Fleshcrafting arts true nature...it is a harrowing thing. I would not leave you without a weapon, but I would offer to teach you almost anything as an alternative. Especially if we are to challenge one another in an arena of affections.” He smiles. “I’ll not demand that you do not touch, in fact I have enjoyed the times you have thus far...I will not demand the offending limb be cast off at the elbow...I am not a zealot. I will make no demand of you at all...I am not a fool.” “I worry not about the blade in your arm, I worry, about you. You are kind, and I am a simple man, burdened with ancient knowledges from secret orders half a world away...my apologies.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 At being called "kind", Doris proceeds to laugh. It starts out amused, then descends into pure Maleficant territory. She wrestles it under control. Then she places her left hand against his cheek. "Oh you sweet, innocent boy. You think I am kind." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I think that you are, you’ve yet to prove me otherwise, and all my evidence suggests a kindness.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "You have not committed any sins." There is an implied yet. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 He stops, his smile fading a bit. “I have such sin at my back that I must find a new home until I can come to grips with them.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Wash yourself clean with the blood of my enemies..." Doris leans in to murmur in Soren's ear. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Name them, Doamna Mea?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "You asked me for that which they once held. You will find them soon enough. Or they will find you." Another slow smile. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Shall I come to your place of peace with this offering?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Another murmur too soft for anyone but Soren to hear... Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “So Shall it be, Doamna Mea.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "We have an accord?" Doris bites her lip and tips her head to one side. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “We do...I will earn your favor in blood, and your trust in ash.” “Can you arrange a meeting between myself and the old wolf?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I can. He has no love of your cousins, or any who follow the sword. Or arrogance. Or...other people." Doris tip her head the other way and chews her lip a bit more. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “He is an old wolf...if he was keen for politics, the sword, or arrogance I would be shocked. I intend to speak plainly and offer him a chance to expand his lands, possibly be involved in a few hunts. I do not expect him to like or trust me, which is why I want to meet him face to face.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I will be unsurprised if Faust is not already on his way to relay this. Little shit...he dropped out of a vent while I was changing once. Scared me half to death." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “He’s invaded your privacy before?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "He has invaded my privacy regularly for as long as I have known him. He is a stalwart ally and a good friend. When he is not being a complete and utter ass." Doris unhooks her foot so she can drum her heels briefly against the wall. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I will forgive the damage done to my boot, if he forgives my attempts to kick him.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "He is not the forgiving sort." More drumming of heels. The lip chewing has gone on long enough that Doris has broken the skin. There is the faint metallic stink of blood mixed in with the river smells and the odd smell of a city with on point waste management and low combustion engine emissions and leather and perfume. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “You keep biting your lip like that Doamna Mea, you can bite mine again if you like.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Did you like that?" Cheeky. But she does stop. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I’ve liked a lot of things.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "That was then." A smirk. "Are you going to spend all your time in the past?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “If you want me to kiss you, all you has to do is say so, but I do want to here you say it.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "If you do not wish to, then do not. No skin off my nose either way." A cheeky shrug and a grin. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I want to hear your desires, Doamna Mea, not enforce my own.” “Not on you, at least...my desire for bloodshed and ash with he enforced on others soon enough.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "I am content either way. Make up your mind and act. Nobody likes a boy who dithers." She drums her heels briefly and leans back slightly so she can look up at him. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Very well...action it shall be.” He smiles and pushes her back slightly before pulling her into him, and kissing her hard and deeply. It’s a hungry and furious kiss, almost a feral thing. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 The push causes her to hook her foot again for balance and then ball both fists into the fabric of his shirt and jacket. Reflexive, an instinctive set up to drag him with her over the edge should she overbalance. The attempt adds a little additional force to his pull towards her and to the impact of his lips meeting hers. She tastes like blood and cigarettes and, very faintly, good whiskey. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 With the added pressure there is a rumble in his throat. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 There is the pressure of a hand against his chest, flattened out over where there was once a heartbeat. Then, she leans away, breaking off the kiss. She hisses softly, fangs bared, in response to the growl. Equally predatory, just with better control. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Is there a problem?” His voice is a breathy whisper, and he smiles. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Only if you make one." The case on her hip buzzes angrily and she frowns. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I had not intended to.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 A slight nod. Her hip buzzes again, eliciting a sigh and then she fishes out her phone to study the screen for a few moments. Then, a look of exasperation crosses her face. "Fuck." is her only comment. Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “Here and now? Seems forward.” He gives a playful smile, and helps her off the railing. “How can I assist, Doamna Mea?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Above your paygrade, unfortunately." Doris hops down and shoves the phone back into its holster. "Did you drive? I need to get back to the bar faster than I can walk." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “I did bring a car.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris squeezes her eyes shut a moment. "Is it within easy walking distance of our current location?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “It is, if we hurry.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 "Lead on." Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 He heads back to the offering his arm. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/31/2019 Doris tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow and commences to saunter in the direction she is led at a brisk pace. "Who was she?" Soren Andrushko05/31/2019 “That is a complicated question...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "Oh?" She seems to have no trouble keeping up with the taller Kindred. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “She was...Sora Mea...Inima Mea... Totul Pentru Mine... cea mai mare durere...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "Intensely important to you?" Doris sums up. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “She was...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "And she is why you have come to darken my door." Doris is old and salty, but she has also done this song and dance perhaps once or twice. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “If you want the simplest version of it...yes.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "I would like the full story at some point, but now is not the time." Doris flicks her gaze up at him. "How long have you been apart?" Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “Apart from her? Or my home?” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "I presume the former is somewhere in the vicinity of the latter." Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “After a fashion...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "So how long have you been apart?" Doris repeats herself. She seems genuinely concerned about him, which might be an oddity, depending on the number of Kindred he has interacted with. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “Long enough to have made my peace with certain things. Not long enough that it doesn’t still hurt.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "That is like me answering a question about my age with 'Old as my tongue but about six months older than my teeth'," Doris quips. "Which is all the answer you are getting on that score. Did you have a community before you came here, or were your people more solitary?" Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “I had my family, and a few allies.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "Being away from home must be lonely. When I came here, I left everything that mattered to me as well. Not half a world away, but...far enough." There is again an odd...drifting towards the north and east. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “We all leave things behind, in time I suppose.” “Change is the only constant, or so they say.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "I can assure you that it is not merely a truism." Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “My people talk a lot about Metamorphosis...I have my own thoughts on that.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "Oh? I have not dealt with altogether that many of them, but all of the interactions have been surprisingly pleasant. Except for the almost getting me torn apart bit. And the bit about communion without being properly confessed first." Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “Religious Zealotry...not a passion I share. Many believes that the arts I disapprove of are a path to metamorphosis, becoming more than human...I believe that true metamorphosis is not without, but within...understanding and control of the Beast within. Mastery of the self, and what it means to be a Dragon.” “That was the start until we started to discover the true nature of those arts.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "What if the answer lies between the two philosophies?" Doris leans ahead slightly, looking for the car. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “A transformation on a physical and spiritual level? Perhaps...but those arts are not the way of physical change...they are a doorway to something...dark. My research points to something infernal at best...or something I can only describe as unspeakably Lovecraftian at worst... while I know I am not human...I still retain enough of my honor to reject both of those things.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "You have researched this?" Genuine curiosity. "If I did not have to put out an exceptionally large and awkward fire this evening, I would love to hear about it." Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 He leads her to the parking lot, and to a black hard top 62 series Cadillac. “I admire my father greatly, but I did not take the words of my sire on faith alone.” “She isn’t my Duesenberg, but she is still beautiful.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "...what is it with boys and fancy cars?" Doris walks around the vehicle and waits for her door to be unlocked. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 He opens her car door for her. “I like a sturdy machine. The Duesenberg was a gift.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "From her or from your father?" Doris slides into the passenger seat, not utilizing the refined and ladylike sit-and-pivot she would normally use. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “Why so curious?” He goes to the other side and slides in. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "Idle conversation." Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 “I doubt you do much idley.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "I have ways of satisfying my curiosity if it becomes something worth the time and effort." She shrugs and fastens her seatbelt. Then she pulls out her phone and punches up a GPS program, into which she punches the address of the bar. The volume is set to make it easy to hear. Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 With a rumble Soren starts to drive. “I’m certain you have many ways to satisfy your curiosity.” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 "Most of the time." -In Ventrue Territory Streets- Soren Andrushko06/01/2019 The large black car moves through the streets Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/01/2019 The heart of New Albion is an Art Deco-meets-Bladerunner confection of steel and glass and concrete. It almost does not seem real and there is, quite possibly, noting quite like it anywhere else in the world. The business district is quiet once they are away from the river, the city hall a bright pool of light seen between skyscrapers. Here and there are little green spaces, parks that seem to be havens for the employees who supply the building during the day. It is a beautiful city. The engine is one of the few sounds in the night, even when a city bus passes by. New Albion - Retro-Modern City of the Future. Soren Andrushko06/02/2019 Soren watches the scenery roll by as he drives. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/02/2019 "So what do you think?" Doris is staring out the window, also watching the city unfold as her GPS chirps out turn-by-turn directions. "Marcus Gordon's grand dream..." A glance in the mirrors would reveal that she is, underneath the mask of quiet stoicism, somehow terribly saddened by the beautiful views that unfold around them. Or maybe...homesick? If Soren recognizes the expression from paintings, she has the air of the subject of a Pre-Raphaelite painting, Waterhouse's Lady of Shalott, perhaps. A storybook sort of woman, out of time and place. Soren Andrushko06/02/2019 “I have no real idea who Marcus Gordon is...” Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)06/02/2019 "He owns the tallest skyscraper, built the city, and I am the lady of the keep while his liege demands his time." Doris hums to herself for a moment, then half-sings, half chants, "On either side the river lie /Long fields of barley and of rye, /That clothe the wold and meet the sky; /And thro' the field the road runs by/To many-tower'd Camelot;" Her just for herself singing voice is much lower than perhaps expected based on the earlier wide-ranging performance, more in the alto/tenor range. Soren Andrushko06/02/2019 He seems about to speak but thinks better of interrupting her. He smiles slightly, and just drives. Category:Logs